high school musical: the abortion years
by crypy
Summary: 'Gabriella stared at the pregnancy test, the words positive haunted her like a ghost. she couldn't bare the sight of those words.positive. she burst into tears and fell to her knees.' this story tells the heart breaking tale of when Gabriella becomes pregnant and decides she cannot keep the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella stood in her bathroom, I tear ran down her cheek. "My life is over" she said quietly to herself. She looked in her bathroom mirror at her battered and bruised face, "why would he do this to me." she then burst into tears dropping to her knees. She knelt on her soft furry bath mat. She still clutched the dreaded piece of plastic in her hand. "I thought this didn't happen to nice girls." she now lay on the bathroom floor. She felt the bath mat against her cheek and the rough hard tiles against her body. She dared to peek at the cursed life ruining device. She held out the pregnancy test in front of her and looked at the words positive they stared at her. The words just stared at her. She broke down in tears again. "How did this happen, how did this happen."

One week earlier.

It was the night of the school prom. Gabriella felt the water rush over her naked body, she rubbed body wash all over her pale skin and then rubbed shampoo into her long silky black hair. She let the water wash away the dirty Body wash and shampoo. She knew she was safe from it when she felt it swirl around her feet. She turned off the water supply and stepped out of the shower. She picked up a towel and dried herself with it. Then she rapped the towel around her body to seal away her shame. She walked into her bedroom and opened her wooden wardrobe. "What sound I wear tonight" she took out a velvet black dress and laid it on her king size bed. She dropped her towel and lied down on her mattress, and just lay there for minutes; she loved the feeling of her duvet touching her bare bottom. Suddenly she was awoken from her heavenly daydream by the sound of her door opening, she sprung up quickly and managed to cover up her lady part's with her dress before her papa walked in. "Jesus Christ gabby put some clothes on, for god's sake, what you bin doin' In 'ere." said Gabriella's father. "Daddy get out, I'm getting changed for the prom." replied Gabriella. "It looks like yur finger blasting to me." Gabriella gave her father a cold angry stare. "Jesus, I'm going, I'm going. Gabriella's father left the room. Gabriella got up on her feet and got dressed into the velvet black number. She walked into her bathroom and took out her makeup bag from under the sink. She applied a thick layer of lipstick followed by blusher, eyeliner, nose smoother and the rest of the works. She was ready to go.

The doorbell rang. Gabriella's dad answered it "hey there Troy, what brings you here on this fine evening." Troy stood at the door in a top hat and tails, he found it hard not to ignore the fact that Gabriella's dad was wearing nothing but his underpants. "Well actually sir I'm here to take your daughter to the prom, surely she's told you" said Troy. "I can't say she has" replied Gabriella's dad. "So is she ready yet" " "I think so, let me just call her." Gabriella's dad left the doorway and walked up some stairs. "Gabby your fuck buddies here." there was a pause "tell him I'll be down in a minute." Gabriella's dad returned to the doorway to continue his conversation with Troy. "So have you fucked my daughter yet" said Gabriella's dad. Troy almost burst into laughter but luckily he contained himself, "no sir I haven't" Troy replied. "Well why not, is she not good enough for ya, or are you wanna those batty boys that like cock not titties." "No sir, none of those, I'm just waiting for the right time" Troy said back. "I like you kid, so here's a tip for y'all. There's no better night for sex than prom night." Troy looked appalled for a second then replied "I'll take that advice into consideration sir." "You better, if ma gals anything like her mother she'll like it rough and hard." the hairy chested man burst into laughter and troy pretended to laugh along. Thankfully Gabriella finally appeared at the door "what we all laughing at" said Gabriella. "Oh nothing" troy replied. "We best be going then" said Gabriella. As they walked down the path towards Troy's pick-up truck Troy whispered to Gabriella "I really don't know what your mother saw in him."

Troy's pick-up truck drove into the school car park; he pulled up in his favourite spot by the old oak tree. He got out the car then ran around to open Gabriella's door for her. "You have arrived Madame" said troy. Gabriella got out of the car and they walked hand in hand to the school hall where the disco was being held. They entered the bright room to see strobe lighting flying across the ceiling, a disco ball spinning faster than the earth and the loud ear piercing sound of dub-step. All there class mates were fist pumping to the music. "Want some punch malady" asked troy." I'd love some" Gabriella replied. Troy walked over to punch bowl; he noticed that there was an empty bottle of vodka next to the punch bowl. Had someone spiked the fruit drinks? Oh well if they had it would only make Gabriella looser when he tried to feed her pony later. He poured the punch and walked over to Gabriella. "Your punch malady" "thank you kind sir" Gabriella kissed troy on the cheek then said "come on, let's dance." they proceeded to the dance floor and began fist pumping like the rest of the delinquent's there age.

They had been dancing for over an hour before the music suddenly stopped. People began asking why, but then the song 'why do birds suddenly appear' started playing. Gabriella took hold of troy's arms and they waltzed, staring into each other eye's. It was magical. Then suddenly the music faded back to some grungy rappy shit. Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear "why don't we leave early and have some fun" Gabriella paused for a second then said "deal." as they were leaving they bumped into their friends Chad and Taylor. "Hey you too, leaving already" said Chad. "Yeh, I haven't done some biology homework that I need to hand in tomorrow." Troy said. "That's bad dude" replied Chad. Gabriella smiled at her friend Taylor then said "well we best be off then." "See ya" said Taylor. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the school hall and towards Troy's car. When troy and Gabriella were out of earshot Chad whispered to Taylor "I bet there going to fuck" Taylor smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's pick-up truck pulled up at make-out peak. "come with me" troy said to gabriella. He grabbed her hand and lead her to a clearing in the woods. He laid a picnic blanket down on the ground and they both sat on it. "you look beautiful in the moonlight" troy told gabriella. "thanks" gabriella replied. They then kissed. Troy put his hand on gabriella's bottom, he squeezed it but gabriella pulled away. "what are you doing" she said. "I thought we were going to... you know" "well do you have protection" "yeh but chad said it's rubbish with something inbetween" "I don't care, I'm not squeezing out a baby at my age" "please I wanted our first time to be perfect." gabriella paused "well ok then troy, I can always abort it." there lips joined again. Suddenly the clothes started coming off until they were both down to there underwear. Troy undid gabriella's bra strap and her boobies fell freely in front of him. Troy let gabriella's hands slowly remove his underwear, then he pulled gabriella's panties off and flung them into the bushes. They were both now naked. Troy put his nude body on top of gabriella. He slowly sucked her neck. Gabriella felt troy's rock hard abs with her one hand. She used her other hand to guide troys big muscle into her fanny. Troy put his hands on her bottom and began squeezing it gently. He started to thrust his giant muscle slowly into gabriella. The thrusting got faster and faster. Gabriella orgasmed first but Troy shortly followed. Gabriella started licking troy's bottom, then she moved up his back till she was sucking on his neck. Troy whispered into her ear "I love you." a few minutes later they did the job again. After troy had finished they just lay there in each others arms until sunrise. It was a warm night so it wasn't cold.


End file.
